Demon's Weakness
by DemonsInSuits
Summary: Yako gets a relatively stupid idea... but it works! She's bound and determined to find out Neuro's weaknesses and possibly gain the upper hand (assuming that's possible), however, what she discovers isn't EXACTLY what she expected to learn.


***Holds fist in the air* I have gotten the comment saying I have no life since I spend just about all my time writing fanfictions, cosplaying, and watching anime! Well I have to say that's *slowly lowers fist* …probably true. XD**

**Warning: Somewhat sexual theme… I guess. :P There ya go, you got your warning.**

**It's a really long one-shot (I consider it long). Commission deal. I understand that this one is relatively fast-paced. That would be because it's a one-shot with a lot of small details. Even after I post, I'm going to be thinking to myself 'should I have posted that…?' ****_DemonLuv12_****, I'm glad you enjoyed it. :3**

"N-Neuro!" The orange haired girl called out once again, as if it would do her any good. Being used as a chair was one thing, but being used as a stool was another. Neuro was standing on her back, grinning in amusement while he "checked the light bulb". Yako had been dragged off to another hot spring, but this time, Neuro hadn't brought Godai along. This could only mean that he didn't have to keep up his human act, even if Godai was well aware at this point that Neuro wasn't human. The car ride there was terrifying enough. At the moment, Yako's wrists and knees were feeling a fraction of the pain she reasonably anticipated.

"It appears the light is just fine." Neuro chirped with his blank smile in place. They were in one of the rooms near the hot springs themselves… a room managed by other people… of course the bloody light bulb was working! Yako kept her thoughts in her head out of concern for her own physical health. The demon jumped off her back and she slowly tried to stand up. "I'm going down to the hot spring."

"Eh?" Yako glanced up at the demon in blue as he stalked out of the room. 'He got bored so quickly…' she thought, and grumbled as she collapsed onto the ground. At this point, she thought soaking in the hot spring sounded like a good idea, but that wasn't why she came along. Of course, she was forced to come, however, her intentions were slightly different. She recalled a conversation she'd had with Neuro about his "pet" he'd let loose the previous time they'd gone to the hot springs. She'd asked him what would happen if she tried to catch it. Neuro clearly didn't see any harm in telling her. Apparently, it would retreat back to the demon world or try to kill her… or a combination of the two. At first, Yako didn't even consider trying to catch it in fear of putting her life out on a gamble, but as the days passed, she started pondering it more and more, and now here she was. She was out on a demon pet hunt of which Neuro _probably_ didn't know about.

Now, the reasonable question just about anyone would ask was _why the heck did Yako suddenly want to catch Neuro's pet_? The answer was rather… abnormal. Yako was betting on the chance that his pet would retreat back to the demon world, and she would be able to follow it in. How many years had she known Neuro? For her, it was long enough, and she'd known him all this time without a mere idea of what his weaknesses were. Of course, he knew all the weaknesses a human would have, and fortunately for her, he hadn't tested all of them out just yet. She also had the idea that she most likely wouldn't die. Neuro had put her threw a world of pain and teasing, but he'd always kept her alive. He would save her… maybe…

Yako pushed herself up and padded to the door. Her heart beat in nervousness with each step she took down the long hallway to the hot springs. She walked through the changing room and stood at the edge of the hot spring. At this point, Yako wasn't entirely sure what to do. She knew that the creature was most likely somewhere around there, and it probably didn't eat mysteries like it's torturous owner. When Yako thought "pet", she thought "dog", so she ended up bringing dog treats with her. Neuro had probably noticed that, but didn't think on it very long. Yako quietly walked along the edge of the water and up to the fence, and started to climb. It took most of her arm strength to pull herself up to the top, but eventually, she was able to look over the fence. The first sight she saw made her heart leap. The sudden numbness forced her to duck down as she took a second glance at the two-tone haired demon in the water. No one else was there. Yako's eyes drifted to another hot spring and a grin tugged at the corners of her mouth as soon as she saw a twisted-looking horn in the water. Yako assumed that hot spring was the shared bath, so she wouldn't have to sneak in. Neuro let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, like any shojo anime. Yako took another glance in Neuro's direction. What she wouldn't give for him just to have words that said "weakness here" or "pressure point here" written on his back or something. Neuro's green gaze unfavorably focused on the fence and Yako's heart twisted. 'Bloodlust…' The word that crossed the lithe girl's mind caused her to immediately release the fence and soon the ground came up to meet her. She landed with a hard _thud_ on the slick wet rock. She scrambled into sitting position and listened in horror to the sound of water on the other side of the fence, the sound of a towel, and a purposefully slow stride walk in her direction. The orange haired girl bit back a groan built up due to the pain that blossomed on her back from her landing. She was anticipating even more pain to come from the demon who probably stood a mere two or three feet away from her.

"Yako." His voice wasn't loud, but it still held a dangerous tone. She didn't dare reply. Every bone in her body seemed to be telling her to get up and run, but she told herself otherwise. Would it be safer to sit as still as she could and pretend she wasn't there? After a few seconds of an extremely tense silence, Neuro let out a menacing chuckle and returned to the water. Yako silently rushed out of the hot springs and into the changing room. Her hands were shaking, but that recent scare that probably robbed her of five years from her life span couldn't make her waver. She finally found the location of Neuro's demon pet and that's where she was headed now.

Moments later, the lithe girl was walking out of another changing room and into the shared baths. She was slightly surprised that no one else was there, at least, no one but the demon pet that made circles in the water. Yako reached into her pocket and pulled out the small plastic bag of dog treats and hoped to the high heavens it would work. Just the fact that she had never done anything like this before and she had zero experience worried her even more as she tossed some of the treats into the water. The demon pet didn't show much interest at first, but soon broke the surface to examine the small pieces. Yako grit her teeth and jumped into the water, grabbing the creature by the horn. The double-jawed fish flailed around, frantically trying to bite a chunk out of Yako's leg. The orange haired girl held her breath as she was forced in and out of the hot water. She wondered what had possessed her to attempt this… but as soon as the thought of finding out Neuro's weakness once again burst back into her mind, she was completely motivated to hold onto the creature until her arms fell off (which, at this rate, would be sometime soon).

Yako's senses were just as disoriented as her ability to think straight. The creature plunged into the hot water. The pressure of the water was growing more unpleasant by the second. Her ears burned, and she could have sworn she was hearing the screeching cries of creatures similar to the one she clung to now. The urge to breath bit at her lungs and her legs felt like lead. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that even if she let go of the creature now, she wouldn't be able to make it back up to the top. She wondered if this stupid idea really was going to be the end of her. She opened her mouth and her breath escaped her.

*777*

It burned to breathe. It burned to move. Everything burned… everything but the stinging sensation at her wrist. Such an icy, poisonous feeling caused her to open her eyes, and she didn't like what she saw. She jerked her hand away from a goblin-like creature who seemed to be eating the unconscious girl's wrist. The creature's huge, fish-like eyes slowly looked up at her. It looked like it was in shock after it's meal suddenly moved. It's stringy fingers reached out for Yako and it quickly jumped at her. Yako couldn't hold back her scream as she smacked the small thing out of the air and she scrambled to her feet. It was only then that she noticed how many of those things were actually there, starting to stalk toward the noisy human.

"N-Neuro…!" She instinctively called. She could barely move her legs, let alone breathe. She was backed up against a steaming hot wall. "Neuro!" The small creatures started imitating her, unknowingly yelling the demon's name. Yako covered her head and crouched down low, trying to get into a defensive position when she felt two claw-like hands grab her roughly by the waist and jerk her up into the air. The small creatures leapt after her, but soon gave up as their meal escaped. After letting out a sigh, she glanced up at what she hoped was a rescuer. What had grabbed her was a huge brown bird, like an oversized hawk that wore a smile just as creepy as Neuro's could be.

The sound of flapping wings was all Yako cared to focus on until the… hawk thing dropped her into what seemed to be a huge nest. No surprise… huge bird, huge nest… but once the hawk stood on the edge of the nest, Yako started freaking out internally. The hawk was taller than she was. It dropped down on all fours and started walking in a circle around the lithe teen girl.

"What was the name you were calling, human?" It's deep, hoarse voice scared her all the more, but she tried to keep calm.

"Neuro…" She responded quietly. The creature wore an evil-tinted smirk.

"Then you're Neuro's human slave?" It asked.

Did this creature know Neuro? Yako looked around. This must mean that holding onto Neuro's demon pet actually brought her here… to the demon world… and that explained a lot. She turned her attention back to the hawk. One thing she would never understand was demons and their obsession with slavery. "I-I've been referred to as such…"

"Ha!" The hawk's smile widened as it jumped into the air and grabbed her again by the waist, carrying her off somewhere. She was getting very tired of this, but once again, she didn't dare say a word. She was much too terrified of the possible ways to be tortured here. All too soon, the hawk dropped her onto a rocky surface. The landing knocked the wind out of her. Whatever was in the air burned her lungs. Each time she coughed, it gradually got more painful. She felt sweat beads fall from her forehead. She'd had enough of this place, though she knew she wasn't getting out anytime soon. As if to confirm that previous thought, the hawk flew towards her and rammed it's feet and fists down into the ground, hovering over her. Small cracks formed beside her head and the hawk breathed into her ear. "Imagine it… imagine how wonderfully angry Neuro would be if I was to mate with his human right here… in his own territory."

'N-No…' The teen girl started to panic in her thoughts. The pain from her scraped skin didn't seem very important anymore, nor was the pain in her lungs noticeable… nothing was scaring her more than the creature that was now pinning down her wrists.

"Tell me, why did you come here when Neuro's in your own world?" The hawk demanded as it traced a trail with its beak down Yako's chest and stopping at her stomach.

Yako's eyes shut tight. She trembled as she searched for the answer. "N-Neuro's… weakness… I want to know…"

Her voice was a mere whisper, but the answer itself shocked the giant bird as if it'd been yelled. Yako's eyes barely opened as the other demon's face invaded her line of vision. "Weakness?" Yako nodded, and the bird crawled off of her. "Well, you might not be so boring after all." He said as he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her to her feet. Yako looked up and noticed that she was in front of a giant cave… a dark cave that she wouldn't dare walk into had the hawk not dragged her in by the wrist.

"W-Wait! I…" Yako protested, trying to tug away from the large bird. Everything was happening so fast, she didn't really understand much of anything at all at this point.

"Sorei! Look what I found!" The hawk called into the cave. He jerked Yako's wrist into the air, lifting her off her feet. She tried to bite back a whimper, but couldn't. Her wrist hurt so much… it was amazing it was still in place. Suddenly, there were more footsteps. They were quieter than the hawk's stride. Yako looked deeper into the cave and saw a young boy, possibly a few years younger than Yako, with wavy blonde hair and ash-colored eyes. He wore a worn white long sleeve shirt and mid-calf white pants. The boy's face was difficult to read, though Yako could tell he was tired.

"Stop dragging random objects into the cave. It'll get hard to clean out when we move back to-" The small boy's eyes widened as he studied Yako. "I-Is that a… human?"

"You got it." As the hawk spoke those words, Yako was thrown at the boy, landing a few feet in front of him on a hard, sand paper-like cold surface. She could barely keep her eyes open. She didn't know what she'd expected from coming to the demon world, but she'd hoped she wouldn't end up dead.

"Hey! What have I told you about humans?! They can't handle typical demon treatment!" The boy yelled as he crouched down to the girl who looked half dead to him. She glanced up at the boy with tired eyes. Was he going to… help her? The hawk grabbed the kid by his shoulders and lifted him off his feet. Yako felt powerless. She couldn't do anything but watch as the boy lightly kicked at the bird. The boy grunted and tried to get words out. "T-This is… what I mean... R-Riako…"

"Then I'll let _you_ handle her." The hawk took the boy's neck in his beak and bit down hard, leaving the boy to let out a pained yelp. After a while of the boy's weak squirming, the hawk released his neck and shoulders at the same time, and the boy hit the floor just as hard as Yako had. "Later then."

The hawk took to the air and was soon out of sight. The boy got to his knees and crawled to Yako, staring down at her like he'd never seen a human before, but he himself looked like a human. "A-Are you a… demon?" Yako whispered, trying to regain the ability to move.

"No… I'm like you. I'm a human." The boy responded as he laid down next to her, staring at her with dull ash eyes.

Yako felt a little more relaxed to be around her own kind, but she still had questions. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Yes, I do. Want me to take you?" The boy asked. Yako nodded, and that earned her the first smile she'd seen from the boy. He looked like a nice kid, which confused her. What was a kid like that doing in the demon world? "Why did you come here?" He asked.

Yako pushed herself into sitting position with a little more effort than it should have taken. "I came here to find out Neuro's weakness… or demon weaknesses in particular, but now…" She winced and lifted her wrist to inspect it. It was covered in teeth marks, not to mention it was red and swollen. The boy caught on quickly and took her other hand. He got up and lead her to the back of the cave.

"What's your name?"

"Yako… yours?"

"Sorei." The boy responded. He picked up something that looked like a dark purple bird claw with yellow eyes running down the skin. Sorei held it up to Yako's wrist and it clamped down on the red skin. Yako gasped and thought of running away until Sorei gave her an unexpectedly reassuring smile. "It's alright. I made this one myself. It won't hurt you. So, you wanted to learn Neuro's weakness?"

"Yes… Sorei, do you know Neuro?"

"No, but I know of him. Riako really hates him, but that's typical. Neuro's quite a bit older than him."

"What does age have to do with anything?" Yako asked. The boy smiled at her.

"Oh, well, I forgot to mention that when I say 'older' and 'younger', it doesn't really have to do with their age. Demons refer to themselves as older when they're stronger, and younger when they're weaker. In terms of age, Neuro is probably much younger than most, but he's older in strength. Get it?" Sorei grinned at her, but Yako was still trying to catch on.

"So, Neuro is stronger than Riako?" She asked quietly.

"Yup, and that's why Riako hates him. Demons are very competitive."

"Okay… well, do you know his weakness?" Yako asked hopefully, since that was the question she came to this death hole to find. The boy walked over to a purple and green bottle and dipped his fingers into a transparent colored liquid, and started flicking it onto Yako. "W-What is…?" Yako stumbled backward a bit. Was it some sort of perfume? She'd never smelled anything like it, so she wasn't sure whether it smelled good or bad.

"I think this one's Neuro's favorite… maybe." The boy said as he examined the bottle.

"T-That's not what I meant." Yako commented as she coughed.

"Oh? So we're not talking about lingerie either, right?"

"W-Wha?! No!" Yako stared at the boy in disbelief. Such a shame to a kind face like his.

"So, I guess I should show you the way out then, yes?" The boy lifted Yako's arm and grabbed the bird claw around her wrist and it released her. Yako rubbed her wrist and noticed that all the wounds were gone. She looked at the boy and nodded.

"Thank you, and yes, I need to get back anyway."

Moments later, the boy was leading Yako out of the cave. He put his hands to his lips and whistled a seemingly complicated tune. A large black and blue bird flew towards them a few seconds later and landed in front of him. Yako noticed the ridiculous number of eyes on that bird… at least sixteen, though nothing was surprising her at this point. The boy climbed onto the bird with ease and helped Yako on. She didn't ask questions, but was still confused. "I tamed this one." The boy commented as he grabbed a handful of feathers on its back. "Its name is Caellor."

"So, this'll get us out of here?" Yako asked.

"It'll get _you_ out. I'm staying." Sorei responded and tugged on the feathers. As soon as it had arrived, the huge bird took off, and Yako clung to the small boy. The lithe teen girl looked around the terrifying place. There were so many demons… some looked like they were trying to kill each other. (This was no surprise.) "Hey, look." The boy pointed his finger down to two demons, one seemed like it was trying to rip the other's neck to shreds.

"What about them?"

The boy grabbed the feathers of the bird again and looked forward. "That's demon mating."

"Eh? But… _They're trying to kill each other!_" Yako protested, whether or not it mattered.

"Biting the neck is… well, I guess it's like a French kiss, if I remember correctly."

Yako stared at the boy with even more disbelief, but her expression softened as soon as she remembered the huge hawk that'd brought her to the boy. "So then… Riako…"

"That's right. I'm 'his human'. I'm one of the few who's learned to cope in the demon world." The boy responded.

"But..."

"It's fine. It's just a sign of affection. If you think about it, the only difference in a kiss and a bite is one hurts."

"Well, I guess so…" A certain thought crossed Yako's mind and cut her off her previous thoughts. "G-Gay demon…"

"Hm? Riako?" The boy started to laugh. "N-No, not really. He's never taken on a human form like Neuro has, so he doesn't have a definite gender. That is a funny thought though." He said as he continued to laugh.

'This boy… really isn't bothered by all this.' Yako thought to herself. "Hey, Sorei… why are you still here in the demon world? Can't you escape?"

His laughter calmed and he was quiet for a moment. "…I could, but I'd die."

"What?"

"Human age stands still here. Back in the human world, I'm probably hitting 130 or something by now." Sorei looked over his shoulder at her. "I don't leave because I'm scared to die."

A new light had been shone on the boy in the orange girl's eyes. A new sense of compassion welled up inside her. So the only thing keeping this boy here, in this evil place, was fear of death? She'd assumed Riako had been keeping him here, but it could be a possibility that Riako didn't want this kid to die either. "Sorei…"

"We're almost there, to the gateway to the human world." He informed. "By the way, I'm assuming Neuro's weak points are his neck and stomach. Those are what the weak points for most of the bird demons. And another thing…" He grinned at Yako one last time. "…if he kisses you like a human would and ignores his demonic instinct, that means he really, really likes you. Neuro's main weakness is probably…"

"We're not a couple!" Yako yelled. The wind was starting to drown out her voice.

"To break your fall, keep your arms out! Good luck!" Sorei yelled, ignoring her protest and soon, everything went blinding white.

*777*

_Thud_.

Yako landed as she'd been told, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. With a groan, she rolled onto her back and squinted at the light above her. She laid there without thought for a little while until she realized she was back at the hot springs. She jolted up and whipped her head around. Her heart was beating fast and she was breathing hard, but at least it didn't hurt to breathe anymore.

'Okay… focus, what did I do last?' She wondered, and recalled grabbing Neuro's demon pet… fish thing. With that thought in mind, she searched the changing room for a robe, hoping by some chance that Neuro wouldn't find out she went to the demon world. She wound up changing into a dark blue robe and walked quietly back to her room. She could hear her heartbeat better than her footsteps, and hoped this wasn't true for anyone else. Much to her displeasure, when she slide the door open, Neuro was already there, looking out the window, wearing a matching robe. Once Yako closed the door behind her, he stood up and glanced at her.

"Did you like what you saw?" He asked, giving her a teasing smirk.

"Wha?!" Yako's heart was pounding. He probably already figured it out… that she went to the demon world.

"When you were climbing the fence?" His smirk grew wider, and had an evil tint to it, but Yako couldn't be more relieved. Just about any and all fear that'd built up while she was in that realm was dissolving, practically working its way up to Yako's eyes to form tears. Neuro's smile didn't leave his face, but she could tell he was slightly confused by the sudden tears.

"Neuro!" Yako took off into a full-speed run toward him and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face in his robe. This was the last thing Neuro thought she'd do. "I'm sorry… I tried to catch that demon pet and… after that…" She cut herself off and Neuro's hand latched onto her head, pulling her up to his line of vision.

"Didn't I say only to try that when you're tired of your limbs? Or did such a small brain not register that fact?" He released her and she fell onto her knees. Neuro squatted in front of her, pondering his slave's behavior.

"Neuro…" She pushed on his chest and he sat back, still wondering what was going through her head.

"What is that scent?" He asked. Yako's eyes widened as he got closer to her neck. If he couldn't hear her heartbeat before, she had no doubt he would be able to hear it now.

Yako felt her face getting hot. "W-What do you think?"

She could feel his warm breath on her ear. "It's attractive." He whispered.

Yako heart was pounding so hard she could feel it in her ears. She shut her eyes tight. The lithe teen girl couldn't believe what she was thinking… or hearing, but something was telling her to try. She hesitantly leaned forward and brushed her lips against his neck. She felt his muscles tense as he accidently let a gasp escape his lips, and she cautiously planted small kisses up his neck and nipped his ear. Neuro bit back any form of sound that built up in the back of his throat and grabbed her head to pull her away. His acidic green eyes seemed to be burning holes in her head, but the light pink blush that dusted his cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

"What do you think you're doing, louse?" His smile was gone, and the glimmer in his eyes frightened the girl, but that didn't mean she would back down… not after all she'd been through in the demon world.

"You didn't like it?" She asked, breaking eye contact with him. When he didn't respond, she saw that as her cue to keep going. She pushed her lips against his neck once again, and he didn't fight her. She trailed down his neck. 'The other weak point was his stomach, right?' She asked herself, trying to recall Sorei's words. She slowly started to work her way lower, but she didn't get far past his chest before Neuro realized what she was doing and what she'd learned. He didn't even have to guess where she'd been at this point.

"Yako." He gripped her shoulders and pulled her back to eye level. She shut her eyes, unwilling to make eye contact with him. There was no way he wasn't going to comment on her trip now. She'd just have to hope that he would be a little more merciful than Riako. The thing that surprised her most was not the fact that he didn't say anything, but the feel of soft lips on her neck. Her eyes shot open at the mere thought. She let her head tilt back as he nipped and kissed her neck. He was being so gentle… it was unexpected after all she'd seen. She could feel his lips pull into a smirk as a chill traveled down her spine. He wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand on the back of her head. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back a moan as he located a sensitive spot on her neck. Her effort was futile, he noticed the moment she tensed, and teasingly attacked that one spot. He felt her shiver in his arms before she gripped his robe.

"N-Neur…o… stop that…" She whispered. She'd attempted to sound annoyed, but it didn't work. He pulled away from her and stared down at her with some unreadable emotion in his half-lidded eyes. He touched her cheek and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. Yako's heartbeat skyrocketed as she let her eyes slide shut. Neuro blew gently on her lips, sending yet another chill down her back before he pushed his lips to hers. She let out a quiet moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't block her thoughts as Neuro's tongue traced her lip, desiring entry. 'Is it wishful thinking… to assume that Neuro's weakness… is me?'


End file.
